


Sun and Moon

by MadHatterLilith



Series: Love [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterLilith/pseuds/MadHatterLilith
Summary: The sun shines on the earth, bringing love, life, warmth. It gifts happiness, relaxing mid day naps, and hope. The sun is beautiful and nothing can live without it.The moon shines at night, borrowing the light of the sun. Moonlight is wistful, makes one think of days long past and people long lost. Although beautiful, it has no warmth and no one needs it to live. It doesn't inspire hope, only peace and longing
Relationships: Hinowa/Tsukuyo (Gintama)
Series: Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574143
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly don't really like this one but I'm throwing all my fics on here so here goes. Recently got into this ship.
> 
> Will probably do another fic on Hinowa loving the moon and Tsukuyo loving the sun.

The sun shines on the earth, bringing love, life, warmth. It gifts happiness, relaxing mid day naps, and hope. The sun is beautiful and nothing can live without it.

The moon shines at night, borrowing the light of the sun. Moonlight is wistful, makes one think of days long past and people long lost. Although beautiful, it has no warmth and no one needs it to live. It doesn't inspire hope, only peace and longing.

In their skyless cage, Hinowa was their warmth and hope. She was their sunlight, their strength to keep living. From the moment they first met, Tsukuyo knew. Without her, without her warm and courageous heart, there was no hope for the prisoners of Yoshiwara. 

How many of those women would be dead, hopeless husks if not for Hinowa? Half of them? All of them? She was their gray, hopeless world's light. They could never lose her no matter what.

Tsukuyo didn't mind her role. What better way to take down the enemy and protect the important than from within? 

It was dangerous and she risked death each time she hid a target for elimination within her growing ranks. But it would be fine if she died. Because she knew the women who fought alongside her, the women of Yoshiwara, were strong. Even if she was lost, they would continue to fight and Hinowa would be safe.

No one needs the moon, but no one can live without the sun...She had always thought that.

But when the metal sky parted and she saw it for the first time in years, Tsukuyo started to understand at last what Hinowa always said.

"The moon is just as important as the sun and even more beautiful. Especially in the darkest of times."

Sometimes she wondered if that's why they always seemed to stargaze together on nights when the sky was clear. But most of the time, she smiled and enjoyed the warmth of the woman she would gladly give everything for.

Hinowa liked to say she loved the moon the best, but Tsukuyo would always and forever love the sun so much more.


End file.
